


Zun and her bizarre adventures

by WhiskeyKun



Series: Zun's happy family [3]
Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyKun/pseuds/WhiskeyKun
Summary: One day, Zun realised that something had changed. From her 19 year old self, she've shrunk. And a Yuiri-look alike came into her room and claimed to be her mother?! Zun is now trying to figure out what is going on.





	1. Chapter 1

I asked my Tokyo parents out for a meal today to discuss if I should participate in a showroom event (Credits: 11/06/19 Zunmail). We went to have sushi and Naa-papa wanted to have chocomint so we went to have ice cream as desserts too. 

The showroom event promised a commercial but I am contemplating because I am rostered for theatre performances which limited my ability to livestream. And I’ve gotten a very good position in terms of ranking the previous event. I don’t think I should be too greedy and not think things through. Thus I am here, with my Tokyo parents, and asking them for advices. 

As expected from Naa-papa and Yuiri-mama, they agree that it is a bit pushing it this time because of the circumstances, and more difficult to attain due to the schedule. After a thorough discussion and thinking through about it, I’ve decided to not participate in this showroom event. The fans were right that there will be more event coming soon too, and I will grasp the opportunity when it comes, but of course within both the fans and my capabilities too. 

[Zun, tomorrow’s Anna theatre should we meet up in the morning to do a quick rehearsal together?] Yuiri-mama asked, knowing that I am probably still not over the few misses that I had the past few times. 

[Hai, I’ll meet you straight at theatre? Is that alright Yuiri-san?] I asked. 

[Please bring your breakfast along or eat your breakfast before heading over to the theatre alright?] Naa-papa requested as she wave goodbye to us when we board the train. 

Yuiri-mama Line chat  
Zun: Ne~ Yuiri-mama, do you have your breakfast settled for tomorrow?  
Yuiri: I’ll be at home so probably my mom will prepare something for me in the morning, do you have your breakfast Zunchan? I can bring some for you if you have yet gotten anything for tomorrow.   
Zun: I think I will wake up tomorrow to cook something from the leftovers that I have from the previous few days. But thank you Yuiri-mama *stickers showing love and thank you*

It seems like ages after Suzuha slept, for some reason the alarm didn’t seem to ring at all? I need to get my phone to check the time, I cannot let Yuiri-mama wait for me at the theatre. 

Hmm? Where is my phone? It is not at the side of the table like it usually is… WAIT A SECOND! There is no side table? What is going on? Where am I? 

I opened my eyes wide, only to see an unfamiliar room. I am positive that this is not Suzuha’s room. But where am I? 

[Zun? You’ve woken up early today, I’m proud of you.] A familiar voice rang up in the room as the door opened. I look up and stunned when I see Yuiri-san stepping into the room with an apron and her hair tied up. She looked like a housewife that walked out of a drama. A beautiful housewife. 

[Now get changed while mama set up breakfast for you alright?] She took out a set of uniform and passed it over to me. I numbly took them over from her and looked at her with an odd look. She seems to noticed and she patted my head, [Zun. Stop dazing and start changing. Come out to the dining room when you are done.] 

[Hai…] I blurted out, noticing the voice seems to be higher than my usual. After Yuiri-san stepped out, I inspected the clothing closer and realized that it was the kindergarten outfit. Could Suzuha fit in something like this? Next, I realized that my hands were smaller than before and I am significant shorter that my legs are so short that it barely allowed me to hop on back onto the bed. 

It is then it struck me. 

I have shrunk. 

From the supposedly 19 years old to be, I am now seemingly back to a body of a 4 years old. What in the world is going on?


	2. Chapter 2

After changing into the kindergarten uniform, I looked into the mirror again, and reconfirm the fact that I’ve shrunk. It seems that Yuiri-san is my mom. What about Nana-san? What about AKB? What is going on here? Suzuha needs more information. 

I walked out of the room and headed to find the dining room. I saw someone holding the newspaper up and blocking his or her face whilst sitting at the table. Could that be my papa? 

[Zun, take a seat now, the rice will be done soon.] Yuiri-san that is from this world turned back and smiled at me. I wonder if Yuiri-mama from the other world will be the same if she is actually my mother too. 

Suddenly the newspaper was folded away and the said person stood up from the chair and came dashing towards me. I felt myself elevated from the ground and being tossed into the air. 

[KYAAAA!] I couldn't help but scream from the sudden change of events. But I opened my eyes to see a familiar face. [Nana-san?] I blurted out by accident. 

[Eh? I’m sorry, did papa scared you this time? I thought that Zunchan always loved and looked forward in being tossed up high… And Zunchan, it’s papa.] Nana-san put me down back onto the ground, patting my hair, and rubbed my cheeks while she patiently corrected me. 

[Naachan, I remember before Zun was born you’ve made up your mind that you wanted to be called mommy. And now you’re happy being called papa. Hehe.] Yuiri-san made fun of Nana-san as she now loaded the bowl with rice and served it on the table. 

[Ne~ Remember the first time our daughter spoke? Her first word was papa and I was carrying her, so of course I’ll be more than willing to take up the role of papa! And our daughter is such a cutie.] Nana-san said as I felt myself leaving the ground again, and my cheeks being rubbed with her cheeks. [Hmm? Zun? Why are you quiet this morning? Is my daughter not feeling well today?] I felt Nana-san’s hand covering my forehead as she tried to see if I had a fever. 

[No… Nothing.] I shakily said as I am still overwhelmed with the family composition and what is happening. 

It seems that in this world, Nana-san and Yuiri-san are married and I am their daughter. Although they are both girls, and they have me as their daughter, so does that mean that I am adopted? I looked up at them, their faces are exactly the same as AKB’s Nana-san and Yuiri-san, my Tokyo parents, and now it seems that they’ve really became my parents. 

Overwhelmed with emotions, and Nana-san looking at me with a worried face while still carrying me on her arms. I hugged her while holding onto her neck with my tiny arms, I couldn't help myself but starting sobbing. 

[Eh? Zun? What happened? Did you had a bad dream? Or did someone bullied you in school? Tell papa please, don’t cry like this. Yuuchan, help me! Our daughter is crying, what should I do? Did I scared her just now?] Nana-san panicked as she started to walk back and forth in the dining room, and she tried to calm me down by swaying me and patting my back. 

[Zun?] Yuiri-san put down her dishes as she came over to us, [Ne, Naachan, this morning I told you that she woke up early by herself right? And she was so quiet too. I’m not sure if she is feeling well today too.]

[Yeah, and I think she does not seem normal like her usual self. She was perfectly fine when I brought her to sleep yesterday night though. Could it be a bad dream?] Nana-san held onto the back of my head. [Should I bring her along to my clinic instead of attending kindergarten for today? I am worried for her if she goes to school in this state.]

[Hmm… I wouldn’t want Zun to miss school but seeing that she does not seem to be just acting willful this time to skip school… I guess that will be fine this time.] Yuiri-san gave it a thought as she relented. [Should I bring her to my dance studio instead?]

[That’s ok, since we’re just neighbors, I think Zun can walk around too. Although I think she does have more interest in your dance studio than the playground corner at my clinic.] Nana-san turned and let me down onto the chair near the dining table. [Ne~ My adorable daughter? Have some breakfast alright? Your mama woke up early to make this for us, so let’s eat.] Nana-san put a napkin around my neck and thigh, Yuiri-san passed me my utensils as well. 

I looked at them and turned back to look at the food, [Thank you, papa, mama.] Trying to hold in my tears. 

[Ne, this child… We are your parents after all. Zun, remember to finish your milk too.] Yuiri-san said as she corrected my utensil holding. 

I guess in this world, Nana-san and Yuiri-san really loved their daughter, the me from this world must be really fortunate!

[Itadakimasu.] Nana-san, I mean, Naa-papa and I said as we prepared to have the breakfast made by our very own Yuiri-mama. I made sure to finish everything and tried standing up, but I realized that my legs are now shorter and I could not reach the floor. I jumped off the chair and landed but was reprimanded by my parents instead… 

[Suzuha Okada, I told you before that it is dangerous to jump off the chair like this, what if you injure yourself. Papa and mama is just right here, we can carry you out of the chair.] Yuiri-mama said as she turned and squatted down in front of me to check my arms and legs. 

[I’m sorry mama…] I said as I grabbed onto her index finger and staring at her. [I just wanted to get the dishes to the sink too…]

[Zun, mama is just worried for you, papa is also worried, what if my precious daughter get injured. Let Papa have a look…] Naa-papa dashed over to look at my legs too, to make sure that I did not twist my ankle.

I am sure… That these two are the same Nana Okada and Yuiri Murayama from the other world too. Their personality is exactly the same.


	3. Chapter 3

After leaving the dining room, Yuiri-mama asked me to wear my shoes and wait for them at the doorstep. Naa-papa went to wash the dishes and Yuiri-mama went to change her clothes. 

From the information that I’ve gathered so far, it seems that in this world, Yuiri-mama is a dance teacher and she owns a dance studio where she teaches and choreograph dance moves for idol groups. Although I have yet to try my luck in asking about AKB48, I think I will need to hold that off and do my research elsewhere about it. And Naa-papa is a dentist and she opens her clinic next to the dance studio. And it seems that they’ve been married for a few years now. Suzuha needs more people who can gives information, asking from papa and mama straight will be too weird, and they will probably realize that something is wrong with me. I sat at the doorstep to continue to ponder my choices. 

In the kitchen  
[Ne Naachan.] Yuiri walked in, still adjusting her shirt. 

[Yes my love?] Nana responded, wiping the bowl with a dry cloth.

[Zun seems a little off today. Did you see that she finished her milk and that tomatoes that I added in her meal? We’re struggling to finish those tomatoes but she just ate it. Usually we had to convince her so much to finish it while we tortured ourselves to swallow it to demonstrate a good role model for her.] Yuiri voiced out her suspicions as she discussed her findings with Nana.

Nana looked at her wife with a wide grin, [Well this meant that our daughter has finally grown up and now she is eating tomatoes that our whole family hates and… OUCH.]

Yuiri pinched Nana in her waist and pouted with discontent, [Ne! I am being serious here, stop taking it so lightly. Why is our daughter like you, dislike milk? She needs it to grow taller. And she is so picky with food, like you.] After saying that, Yuiri turned around, back facing Nana, [Mou, that’s it, I’m going out to check on Zun.]

Nana quickly stepped forward and back hugged her wife that’s throwing a tantrum. [I’m sorry, I don't mean it that way. I know that our daughter seems a little different this morning, but she has yet told us anything about it yet. I am worried about her too. Don’t you think this part of her is like you though? Keeping things to yourself, worry that it is not important that it will just cause trouble to people.] She turned Yuiri over to face her, holding her cheeks with her palms, locking eyes with her, [I am sure our daughter is a strong girl and she will tell us when she is ready. And Zun loves to dance too, like you. She is as pretty as her mother too.]

Yuiri felt a strong force as she was pulled into an embrace, [Thank you for giving me the opportunity to start a family with you. I am still opposed to the idea of having her following my family name but you still named her Suzuha Okada regardless.]

[… And I told you before, it’s not your fault.] Yuiri buried her head, listening to Nana’s heartbeat, as she can feel her face turning redder as time passes.

[Speaking of which, should we have another child so I can let he or she follow your family name? I think Kokoa Murayama sounds like a perfect nam…] Nana’s excitement was cut off by Yuiri who looked up from the embrace and leaned in to seal Nana’s lip with her own. 

Yuiri grabbed onto Nana’s hand as she played with her fingers, [We need to ask Zun whether she wants a sibling first.], playing the tsundere card. 

Nana brought her hand up and kissed her fingers, looking into her wife’s eyes, [Then if she is keen, how about you?]

Yuiri dived in and hid her face, but Nana could see her bright red ears. 

[Ne~ Papa, mama, are we going off yet? It’s going to 9 soon.] Zun dashed in, after realizing that her parents are not coming out even though she had been sitting around and waiting for them. [Ah. I’m sorry, I’ll wait at the door patiently.]

She stopped right at the kitchen door when she saw her parents hugging each other near the sink. Instinctively, she apologized and left the kitchen immediately. And Nana could see her wife’s ears getting redder, [Let’s ask Zun tonight and we’ll try to get the documents in?]

Nana smiled widely as she saw Yuiri nodded subtly.


	4. Chapter 4

After waiting for ages, we finally get to move off. I was supposed to attend my kindergarten classes today but because my papa saw that I am a bit off, she decided that it could be better if I observe them working instead. What a kind dad!

I held their hands as we walked down the streets. It felt weird that I am holding both of their hands while we are walking. This was something that I have never tried before with them in the other world. I mean, how odd would it look when you have three girls holding their hands and walking down the street, right?

I looked up to see both of them smiling, Naa-papa noticed that I had been stealing glances at them, [Zun, are you tired from walking?]

[Ne Naachan, you are always spoiling her, she will be fine walking a little.] Yuiri-mama said as she noticed Naa-papa’s intentions when she stopped in her tracks. 

[Hai, but our daughter has been looking at us so I thought that she wanted something. Zun? Is everything alright? We’ll be reaching soon.] Naa-papa pinched my cheeks again. I wonder why is she always pinching my cheeks though, is it because my cheeks are chubby? 

I nodded and let go both of their hands to rush to the traffic light to press the button. But while running there, a bicycle came towards me.

[ZUN!] I’ve heard Yuiri-mama shouting out for me. 

I was lucky that the cyclist managed to respond in time and barely changed his path, avoiding the clash.

Naa-papa and Yuiri-mama ran up to me and the cyclist, they apologized to the cyclist for my rash movement. After the cyclist went off, they both squatted in front of me, Yuiri-mama was grabbing my shoulders and checking my back and Naa-papa looked really serious. 

[Zun. I’ve told you many times to not just run off like that, look at what happened just now, the bicycle could have injured you. What if you get injured the next time if you’re not lucky like this time?!] Yuiri-mama lectured me but I could see that she was very agitated because her eyes looked teary. 

[We’re both very worried about your safety too, your mama had a shock just now when that bicycle came. And it is not nice to always let papa and mama worry like this alright? Don’t do this again, hmm?] Naa-papa said with a stern expression but still patting my head with one hand, and holding onto Yuiri-mama’s shoulder with the other. 

[I’m sorry papa, mama. Mama, please don’t be angry.] I said, as I dived into Yuiri-mama for a hug, holding onto her neck. I could feel her hands shaking when she held my head, I felt guilty but I could only apologize. 

[Just… Just don't do that again alright?] Yuiri-mama softly whispered into my ear. And I nodded in response. 

After the small pop up incident, I walked obediently next to them, as I could feel them holding onto my hands tightly too. I had probably scared them because of what had happened just now, so I have decided to be more calm too. After all, Suzuha is supposed to turn 19 this year! Although… I am now stuck in 4 years old body… 

[We’re here! Zun, do you want to follow mama to her dance studio first? Or do you want to come over to papa’s clinic first?] Naa-papa asked, while she patted on my head again. 

[Naachan? Maybe she can come over later when Kaori-chan comes for her dance lessons, the children will be having the lessons in the afternoon. I think she will prefer that? What do you think of it? Zun?] Yuiri-mama suggested after she looked through her timetable for today. 

[Oh! Kaori-chan and the other kids will be coming in today? That’ll be great, it has been a while since you saw your friends too right? Zun?] Naa-papa agreed and gave me a wide smile. 

It seems that in this world, Kao-tan is my friend too, I think I could ask somethings from her to understand what is going on too. [Hai. I’ll go with papa first then, I’ll see you later mama!] I said as I gave Yuiri-mama a tight hug.  



	5. Chapter 5

I’m sitting at the reception area at Naa-papa’s clinic, they’re setting up and preparing for the day. I am surprised to see Miki-san at the reception area and Mako-san as the other dentist that’s working today too. It seems that in this world, the three musketeers are working together too. 

[Zunchan? Do you want some candies?] I looked up to see Miki-san offering me a bowl of candies for me to pick from. 

[Thank you, Miki-neesan.] I took a strawberry candy and opened it, although it made me think a little, wouldn’t one expect a dental clinic to not have candies? 

[Zunchan, if you want to, there’s cake that I made yesterday night in the pantry! Don’t be shy and have some alright? We’ll be busy later but don’t be shy if you want to come in and have a look too. I’m sure your papa have some patients later that you may not be able to be in the clinic but today, my roster is not gory at all!] Mako-san bended down to reach eye level with me and patted my shoulders, she also pointed to the pantry door for me. 

I nodded in response, [Hai, but Mako-neesan, where’s papa?]

[I think she is sterilizing the equipment because the assistants called in that they met with a small accident on the road and will be late.] Mako-san looked up to see Naa-papa to just happen to come out from the sterilization room, [Are you done? Your daughter missed you even for the shortest time. Just like how you are with Yuiri isn’t it?] Mako-san teased Naa-papa and I could see Naa-papa smiled proudly.

[Yuuchan is just bad at expressing herself, she does say that she misses us when she had to bring her team for competition or for performances overseas too. Zun and I misses her too.] Naa-papa said, her fingers touching the band that decorates her ring finger. [Well, anyways, Mako, good news! Yumirin just messaged again, she said that Fuku-chan and Toro-chan were not injured too. I told them to not rush and take their time just in case they injure themselves trying to dash over.]

[That’s good, it was dangerous for a van to just came by and crash into the bus that they are in. Hope that they’re not traumatized by it, and the cake that I made can cheer them up a little. And we can manage for a while without assistants too. People these days should drive more carefully or should just be off the road.] Mako-san nodded as she folded her arms. 

Hmm… Yumirin? STU48’s Takino Yumiko-san? And Fuku-chan? Toro-chan? Are they STU’s Fukuda Akarin-san and Torobu Yuri-san? Sounded like it but Suzuha shall wait to see if they are. It seems that in this world, the people are familiar faces. Suzuha should be safe in navigating around, without the problem of not recognizing people then! 

I was playing around the Lego at the toys corner when the door of the clinic got pushed open and three ladies walked in and starting bowing apologetically non-stop for being late. The tall and lengthy lady came walking towards me and squatted down in front of me. 

[Zun-chan? You’re here today! It’s been such a long time since I last seen you!] And I felt my feet left the ground. 

[Yumirin… Zun-chan just came last weekend with Yuiri-san.] Fukuda Akari tsukkomi Yumirin the moment she saw her carrying me by her arm. 

[But she’s so cute.] My cheeks got pinched and Yumirin gave me a peck on the other, [I would love to have a daughter like Zun-chan.]

[Yumirin-san…?] I blurted out, confused with what should I respond in this situation. 

[Eh~ Why are you so cute? Zun-chan~ Ehehe~]

[Yumirin, you're going to scare her. And we are late so let’s start working too.] Toro pulled Yumirin by her sleeves and patted her shoulders. 

[That’s sad, I wanted to spend more time with Zun-chan though but let’s go.] Yumirin facial expression changed immediately from the smiley and all happy persona to serious face after she allowed me to regain my spot within the Lego empire. 

It seems that in this world, Yumirin-san is not obsessed with Naa-papa? 

[Nana-san! Good morning! Could I assist you chairside today and be your second hand too?] Yumirin chirped as she dashed to Naa-papa who came out of the sterilization room. 

I take back my words, Yumirin-san is still Naa-papa’s number 1 fan.   



	6. Chapter 6

Switching from the Lego empire that I had built and the iPad that was given to me by Naa-papa, eventually I’ve reach a state of boredom. I looked around to notice that everyone is busy with their work. Miki-san is typing away on her computer and making calls every few minute. Mako-san and Naa-papa is in their surgery room, with Fukuda-san, Torobu-san and Yumirin-san are also busy running between surgeries and sterilization room. And there are a couple of people sitting on the couch and waiting for their names to be called. 

A small figure suddenly entered the clinic. And despite never seeing her best friend when she was younger, Suzuha immediately recognized her best friend.

[KAOTAN!!!] I dashed to her and gave her a crushing hug when she stepped foot into the clinic. 

[Zunchan! It’s been a week but it felt like ages since I last saw you! I missed you so much!!] Kaotan returned my hug and patted my head. It may be unbelievable but actually, Kaotan is 3 years older than me. But to me, she doesn't feel like an older sister at all, it felt as if we were the same age. Maybe twins? 

[Kaotan, I missed you too! Are you going for the dance class?] I asked, not letting go of my hands from her waist. 

[Yup, do you want to go over? We can tell Miki-neesan and I’ll bring you over to Yuiri-neesan’s dance studio!] Kaotan suggested as she led me to the reception table. 

[Kaori-chan! You’re finally here! Zun-chan was getting restless while she was waiting for you just now. I’ll let Nana-neesan know so you guys just go ahead, be careful alright? By the way, do you want some candies?] Miki-neesan cheerfully responded as she took the bowl of candy at the corner of the table and offered it to us. 

We both took one as we thanked her before leaving the clinic. But after stepping a foot out, I pulled onto Kaotan’s hand. 

[Is something wrong Zun-chan?] Kaotan stopped in her tracks as she looked down to level her eyes to me. 

[I want to say bye to papa first… Is it ok if I head back in? I’ll be right back out…] I softly and carefully asked, [Will you be late for the dance class?]

[It’s all good, Zun-chan, just go for it! I’m sure Nana-neesan will be elated! You’re such a tsundere most of the time like Yuiri-neesan. Oops, I mean, not as vocal… in your expression of affections.] Kaotan covered her mouth after a small slip-up. But is Suzuha a tsundere in this world?! Probably I have been playing my role wrongly all these while… 

I calmly made a quick turn and push into the glass door of the clinic. 

[Zun-chan?] Miki-san asked with an exaggerated facial expression, as usual her art of facial expressions is really funny! 

[Can I go in and say goodbye to papa?] it was hard to try to keep the laugh in. 

[Should be alright, she is in surgery room 1!]

[Thank you Miki-neesan!]

I gently knocked on the door before sliding it open. I stunned for a second as I saw a masked lady seemingly leaning her head onto the shoulder of another masked and wearing binoculars looking glasses. 

[Pa… Papa?] Did I accidentally stepped into a cheating scene? But Naa-papa is really loyal to Yuiri-mama so that is not possible right? 

[Zun-chan?] The said masked and wearing binoculars looking glasses person looked up, and the light on her glasses was very shiny too! Ah, back to the topic, I made a quick jog forward to show Yumirin-san that I am here and for her to try anything funny! I am going to find Yuiri-mama now! [Are you going over to mama’s dance studio now?]

[En! I just wanted to come in and say bye bye to papa first… But…] I played around my fingers together as I looked down, away from Naa-papa’s eyes. 

[Zun!! Ahhhh so cute, how is my daughter so cute!] Naa-papa immediately deglove and removed her mask, abandoning her patient in chair as she kneeled down in front of me to reach my eye level. 

I turned away as I could feel my cheeks burning up from my attempt to act spoiled towards her. Is this how Yuiri-mama always feel? Oh no, Naa-papa’s eyes are so attractive. Ah she held onto my cheeks to look at her. Naa-papa is really beautiful isn’t she? What am I even talking about? 

[My cute little daughter, enjoy the dance class with mama alright? And show me the new dance that you learn at home tonight alright? Papa really like it when you dance along with mama, you two are so adorable! Be careful and follow Kaori-chan, don’t sneak off and buy snacks too. Papa will cook tonight’s dinner, so papa will be sad if Zun is full from snacks and can’t finish dinner alright?] Naa-papa continued saying while looking at me in the eyes, maintaining eye contact. There is no way I will not develop this habit as well if she is doing this to me every single day!! 

I gave a quick nod and I was surprised when Naa-papa gave me a peck on the forehead. Oh no, will Yuiri-mama get jealous? What should I do? Do I hide it from her? What if she gets angry? Naa-papa is so ikemen! Wait, no, Naa-papa is Yuiri-mama’s. There is no debate on this. But kyaaaa!

[Zun, tell mama that I’ll fetch you both later at the dance studio alright?] 

[H… Hai.] I am still stunned in my little world of fangirling and worry that Yuiri-mama may get jealous. 

[Zun-chan?] Kaotan had to come in and drag me off to Yuiri-mama’s dance studio while Naa-papa waved at us and Yumirin-san waved the suction tip as well. Yumirin-san, that is unhygienic, please don’t do that even though it looked cute. And Naa-papa, please don't be such an ikemen to your own daughter too!!


End file.
